<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you by Ilovemygun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226354">For you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun'>Ilovemygun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fix-It, Gen, I think tubbo is the scary one, No shipping, SHIPPERS DNI, Tommy is somewhere, Tubbo gets mentioned, also, and has no idea where, and some of you don’t seem to see this, because you shouldn’t do this at all, but - Freeform, but i do not care, but tubbo is silent crazy, he ain’t no small innocent boy, he be mastermind, how does one tag, i mean he WOULD fight chat for the title of being Tommy’s best friend, i mean tommy is loud crazy, its just a part one, of a probably never finished series, pits probably ooc, sorry - Freeform, thats my take on the in between, tubbo will actually get the most main role here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy thought he died, he didn’t thought he would end up in a cage in white nothingness, but the chain connected to his foot was connected somewhere.<br/>And this weird with creature with black eyes is not friendly, so much for nice service.</p>
<p>Tommy just wants to go home but the monster in the in between says “no &lt;3”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chain to his feet clunked on the white ground. If this wasn’t annoying enough to the sixteen year old, then it was that he was in a cage. All the white bars surrounding him where still having a clear contrast to the white nothingness he was surrounded with. His white and red T-shirt was still fresh and white, which was weird, because as he took his final breath, the white was a dark deep red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, he was supposed to be dead. Mentioned from tubbo he died almost 2 months ago now. It really felt like just two days. But then again, apparently Not? Seriously, don’t ask tommy. His head hurts just to think about his final moments in his brothers and fathers arms. What he was thinking of death was meeting Wilbur and maybe Schlatt, or even Mexican Dream. Not waking up in a complete white room, a white clothed thing with pure black eyes staring him down. The next moment, he was chained to this cage, not in need of food or water. Just bored out of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creature came and went like it wanted, trying to scare him, but tommy was strong. Heck, he survived every war by now and still fought god. Why be afraid now? He was stronger. He was wiser. He just had to think about the things that make him happy... Lmanburg... camarvan... Wilbur... the time growing up... the discs... t... tubbo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talking about tubbo. He was the first one to find him. Next to the wird black eyes creature. Tubbo just appeared one day in the white nothingness. Looking like he was just getting ready for a war. Sword fastened to his belt as well as potions and a good Netherite armor. As soon as he saw tommy though, he ran over to his cell. Tommy came as wide forward as the chain allowed, which was the bars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy! You’re alive! How?” “T-tubbo? What happened? How are you here?” The first thing tubbo did though, was looking at tommy, seeing he was wearing no shoes but his normal clothes. All of his normal scars were still there, but no blood spots. His eyes wandered to the chain, connected to his feet. “Who did this?” Okay, now tubbo was serious. And that scared tommy, serious tubbo was scary tubbo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I don’t know! I just- I just woke up here! It just chained me- oh no...” “What “it”? Tommy what is “it”?” “Tubbo! You have to go! I don’t know what it will do to you!” “I will not leave you again! Not like two moths ago!” “What do you mean two months ago?” “You died two months ago!” “N.. no! That can’t be true! It’s barely been a day!” “What...” “I know- Tubbo, watch out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy could just watch, as his best friend was attacked, barely blocking the attack with his own sword. The creature came back. And it was certainly pissed. The next moments were painful to watch. Tommy was forced to watch how his best friend got one hit after another. After a while, tubbo laid on the ground, painfully beaten up, but still looking up to Tommy, with dead seriousness. “Tommy, I will come and save you. I swear it with my live.” Then everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clutched the white bars, facing the thing, his fear being buried under everything else. “You bitch! What the hell do you want from me?! Let me go!” He fought with his chain as the creature came nearer and nearer. The thing was at least 8,5 feet tall. So it looked over Tommy like it would with an insect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to know why? Well, you are very powerful for one. The timer in your world protected you with everything he got, small one. And with you, you will be good use for me. I will be powerful enough to finally win!” “I’m a war hostage?!” “Yes, very... accurate...” “Fuck off bitch! You won’t be us Me as one!” “Oh, I’m afraid it’s already happening! Your little friend seems to not stop at anything to get you back! What was his name? Tubbo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy could just look at the creature in silent fear. Hoping his best friend was okay. Hoping tubbo will be save and sound. Hoping tubbo will be smart. Hoping to be reunited with his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys want more? But will be more of tubbo<br/>And backstory probably</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>